


The Truth Comes Out

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [27]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderberry Siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's older brother comes to visit the loft and shit happens. Based on this gifset: http://sararye.tumblr.com/post/81014786946</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time They Hooked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt hooks up with Rachel’s older brother Blaine for the first time

For the fourth sleepover in a row, Kurt finds himself the only one awake at 10:30pm. 10:30. At a sleepover. So he wanders to the kitchen for some food, hoping that he'll run into Blaine, or at least find an excuse to slowly walk by his room and get a glimpse of him. Hey - it's not his fault that Rachel's older brother is hot and gay and apparently single, not to mention someone who Kurt gets along with really well.

When he gets to the kitchen, he's disappointed to find the first floor empty, but the slice of leftover pizza sill in the fridge quickly makes him feel better. As he's pouring himself a glass of water, he hears footsteps behind him, and turns around to see Blaine smiling at him while heading towards the fridge.

"Rachel fall asleep again?" he asks.

Kurt set his pizza down, because the last thing he wants to do is shove the entire thing into his mouth out of nervousness. Blaine’s in flannel pajama bottoms and an undershirt, managing to pull off 'adorable', 'cuddly', and 'arms arms ARMS' all at once and it’s more than a little bit distracting.

"She just conked right out, two minutes into Moulin Rouge," he replies, trying to keep his eyes from drifting to Blaine's arms. "Next time I'm making her watch my movie choice first, because we never make it through mine."

Kurt's heart speeds up as Blaine tilts his head consideringly. After a moment he says, "If you still want to watch it, we can watch in my room."

"I- yeah," Kurt agrees, nodding furiously, a bit thrown off by the gesture. Sure Blaine's pretty much always been nice to him, and when Kurt joins them for family board games, Blaine's always up for a good verbal sparring match or ganging up on Rachel, but this? This is Blaine going out of his way to hang out with him. "I mean- I don't want to disrupt your night."

"Kurt," Blaine says, a soft look on his face as he reaches out to put a hand on Kurt's upper arm. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to spend time with you."

"Oh," Kurt says dumbly, his brain having jammed when Blaine started stroking his shoulder lightly with his thumb. "Um, yeah. Should I make some popcorn?" he stutters out, most of his attention on not bridging the minimal distance between the two of them to press his lips to Blaine's because Rachel would kill him, and Blaine would likely be freaked out.

* * *

 They're probably halfway through the movie - Kurt honestly has no idea, he lost track of the plot about five minutes in when Blaine pulled out a blanket and threw it over the two of them while scooting closer so that they were touching from knee to shoulder - when Blaine turns to look at him. Kurt continues staring resolutely at the TV, blush rising on his cheeks as he pretends not to notice Blaine, and waits for him to say something or look away.

It becomes clear after a minute that Blaine's not going to do either of these things however, so Kurt finally glances over at him. "What?" he laughs nervously, wondering if he somehow got a popcorn kernel stuck to his face or something.

Blaine's gaze drops to Kurt's lips for a moment before he looks away.

"Nothing," he murmurs quietly.

The movie continues playing, but there's a tangible silence between them. Blaine finally clears his throat after a moment, and looks at Kurt again. "I was wondering if it would be alright if I kissed you."

Kurt whips his head around to look at him in shock. Blaine looks like he's about to apologize, when Kurt finally manages to squeak out some sort of acquiescence.

There's a moment where they both stare at each other, and then Kurt's brain short circuits because Blaine's lips are on his, and just when he thinks it can't get any better, Blaine places a hand on his neck, simultaneously pulling him closer and sinking his fingers into Kurt's hair. Kurt gasps, and suddenly he's moving to sit in Blaine's lap. throwing caution to the wind. He has to break the kiss for a moment as he does so, which elicits an unhappy noise from Blaine, but then they are quickly back to kissing once more.

They don't stop kissing until the ends credits start to roll, the change in music jolting them both out of the kiss fueled haze they had settled into.

They stare at each other, Kurt taking in the way Blaine looks completely wrecked, while searching for something to say. He has no clue what though because that was beyond unexpected. The stairs outside Blaine’s door creak as someone walks past, causing Kurt to bolt upright.

“I should go. I don’t want Rachel to wake up and come looking for me.” Blaine nods, looking a little disappointed. “Your dads usually sleep in on Sundays, right?” he asks. Blaine nods again, confusion crossing his face. “I’ll set my alarm for six then? Get breakfast started before Rachel traps me in her room with her morning ‘I’m a star in training’ routine?”

“...Sure,” Blaine responds, looking thoroughly confused.

“I was thinking you could come join me and we could talk, because right now I really need to sneak out of here before your dad comes back up stairs and possibly catches me.”

Blaine seems to finally understand, because he stands up and heads to the door, peeking out before gesturing Kurt towards it. “The coast is clear my good sir,” he says jokingly.

Kurt grins, pecking Blaine on the cheek quickly before slipping out the door. When he puts his hand on Rachel’s doorknob, he glances back. He’s rewarded with a wink and Blaine whispering “goodnight,” before retreating back into his room.

Kurt enters Rachel’s room, setting his alarm for the morning, and hoping this wasn’t all a dream or an elaborate fantasy.

* * *

 He wakes up with a start at 6, immediately shutting off his alarm and bolting upright. He glances around, noting that he isn’t in his own bedroom, and then the previous night comes flooding back.

It wasn’t just a dream.

He actually made out with Blaine.

He sits up suddenly. Breakfast.

* * *

He’s halfway through making pancakes when he hears feet padding across the kitchen towards him. Looking over his shoulder, he blushes as his eyes find Blaine, who is unfairly good looking at 6:15 in the morning. He turns back to his pancakes, carefully flipping a few.

He hears Blaine pour himself a drink before moving to lean against the counter next to him. The moment Kurt finishes taking the last of the pancakes off the burner, Blaine reaches over, turning it off and causing Kurt to look up.

“We only have a few minutes before Rachel might come down, so I want to say this now.” Blaine pauses, glancing around the kitchen as though searching for words before meeting Kurt’s gaze again, almost apologetically. “I like you. But this,” he gestures between the two of them and Kurt’s heart sinks a little, “can’t happen.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow, trying to shove his stupid hurt feelings down, covering them up with a cold demeanor.

Blaine shifts uncomfortably. “I don’t-” he sighs. “I go to school two hours away from here. I’m a Junior, so I barely have time to sleep let alone try to date someone long distance - especially when I have no experience at this whatsoever, and Rachel would flip.” Kurt lets his icy demeanor slip, which results in Blaine leaning closer, his words coming out less panicked. “If we were at the same school I’d be all for it.”

Kurt nods, turning the stove back on. He honestly hadn’t expected a very different outcome. Sure, he’d hoped, but he understands Blaine’s reasoning. Plus, he can’t exactly stand to lose Rachel right now. He doesn’t really have friends to spare at school.

He’s about to change the subject when Rachel enters the room.

“Pancakes?!” she cheers. “Blaine, get the chocolate chips.”

* * *

Later, when Kurt’s leaving right before lunch, Blaine brushes past him on the way up the stairs, and he feels a note being slipped into his pocket. He glances back and see’s Blaine give him a small smile, but he’s shepherded out the door by Rachel before he can decide if he should say something.

He waits until he gets home and is safe in his room before he reads the note.

Dear Kurt,

I’m sorry if I lead you on last night. I enjoyed hanging out with you though (both the talking and the kissing if we’re being honest here). I hope you did too. Here’s my number if you want to text me or something…

xxBlaine

634-8966


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt’s lying on his bed, reading a book – well, he’s mostly just pretending to read it. Rachel had left him and her older brother Blaine alone in the loft, and, well, Kurt is trying to do everything he can to stay busy, because the two of them have never been alone together for an hour, let alone eight, since that night. There’s a noise to his right, but Kurt doesn’t pay it any mind, busy as he is trying to focus on anything but Blaine’s whereabouts. Honestly, he’s half hoping that Blaine will come find him. The little bits of time alone they’ve managed to find over the past few years have been rather… delightful. Having an occasional, secret, make out buddy in high school was the only thing keeping him going sometimes. Not that Rachel knew anything about it, but if he was being honest with himself, Kurt missed that time spent with Blaine.

The floorboard next to him creaks, causing him to look up. Blaine’s standing there, leaning down suddenly and grabbing the book out of Kurt’s hands. He sets it aside and then promptly leans down to kiss him, pushing his head back against the pillow with the force of it.

Kurt breathes in through his nose sharply before returning the kiss, immediately moving his hands to tug Blaine onto the bed.

They kiss like this for a while, deep kisses mixed with smaller ones and hands run through each other’s hair. As it escalates, Blaine moves to straddle Kurt, pulling his right leg over Kurt’s body before deepening the kiss once more. He tentatively lowers his hips, which quickly results in Kurt grabbing his ass and pulling him closer, rutting against him.

“Blaine,” Kurt gasps, “Blaine?”

“What?” Blaine asks, moving to mouth down Kurt’s neck while waiting for a response.

“I can’t- can we- less clothes?” he breathes out nervously. They’ve never really done less clothes.

Blaine freezes for moment before springing back into action. “Yes, yes, definitely Kurt,” he says, pulling back to tug at Kurt’s shirt. He reaches for Kurt’s pants, tugging them down along with Kurt’s boxers, staring as more of his lithe body comes into sight.

When he tries to go back to kissing him, Blaine’s met with resistance. “What?” he gasps, trying to keep the disappointed look off his face, while simultaneously forcing his hips not to move.

“You have too many clothes on,” Kurt whines in response, tugging at Blaine’s shirt.

Blaine’s clothes are off in even less time, despite the moment of panic Blaine had when he thought he’d gotten stuck in his shirt.

“Now?” Blaine asks, trying not to let any self-consciousness sneak in as he stares down at Kurt’s well-toned muscle and his gorgeous cock.

Kurt surges up in response, pulling Blaine down with him.  “Just like- this?” he says, thrusting up against Blaine, both of them gasping as their cocks brush against one another.

“Here, let me- do you have lube?” Blaine grits out. Kurt reaches into a drawer, pulling a tube out a moment later and squeezing some onto Blaine’s hand.

Blaine kisses him in thanks before reaching between their bodies and wrapping his hand as best he can around both their lengths, forcing them closer together.

After a few minutes, Kurt feels his orgasm building. He lets out a low whine before coming all over Blaine’s hand, and his own stomach and chest. Moments later Blaine falls over the edge as well, “missed you so much, Kurt,” Blaine grits out, right before coming.

They lay there in silence, trying to rein their breathing under control. Once it has returned back to normal, Kurt finally laughs, “Well we’ve never done  _that_ before.”

He hears Blaine chuckle beside him. “We certainly haven’t.”

“So much time wasted,” Kurt says, staring up at the ceiling, still a little dazed.

“I bet we could sneak a round two in before Rachel gets back,” Blaine replies, rolling over to put an arm around Kurt. He groans and retracts it quickly. “We’re both a mess.”

Rolling his eyes, Kurt swings his legs off the bed. “I’ll grab a wash cloth. I don’t think we have time for more than a brief nap though, Rachel should be back in less than an hour and I really don’t want to risk it.”

Kurt hears Blaine’s disgruntled sigh as he walks across the room, peaking around the curtain just in case Rachel’s back early. “It’d  _so_  be worth it.”

Kurt laughs as he walks back in. “You say that now…”

 

* * *

Blaine pulls on a pair of Kurt’s boxers and his undershirt before creeping out of his room at 11, leaving him fast asleep, to go sleep on the couch where Rachel expects him to be when she gets home. Except when he closes the curtain behind him, he finds Rachel on the couch.

“Oh, uh, hey Rach,” he says, rubbing the nape of his neck nervously. “When’d you get home? Aren’t you supposed to be getting out of rehearsal right now?”

Rachel raises an eyebrow at him. “There was a tech disaster so we were all let go early.” She stands up, “I came home to hang out with my brother,” she says, poking him in the chest. “Only when I came home, I couldn’t find him, and his phone was right on the counter. I heard some laughter from my roommate's room though, so I went to see if the two of them were watching a movie or something. Want to know what I found instead?”

Blaine shifts uncomfortably. “Um. That you had walked into the wrong apartment?”

“The two of you were  _making out_. And based on your outfit,” she continues, looking him up and down. “It didn’t stop there. Thank  _god_  I decided to go try out the coffee shop down the street for a while. But you know what? We’re done talking about this right now because I have a morning rehearsal and I’m not letting your secrets pull focus. I just hope the two of you know what you’re doing,” she finishes, giving Blaine one final glare before storming off to her section of the apartment.

 Sighing, Blaine falls onto the couch. Well that went better than he would have expected.

* * *

 

"So I think Rachel saw us last night," Blaine says casually when he finishes doing the dishes the next morning.

"What? What do you mean ‘Rachel saw us’?!" Kurt exclaims, whirling around and stopping his trek to his room.

"Relax," Blaine laughs at the panicked look on Kurt’s face. "She’s like 4 feet tall, what is she going to do to us?"

"She is going to skin me alive!"

"I don’t know about you, but I’d say it’d be worth it," Blaine says, pushing his chair in.

"Easy for you to say! You won’t be the one with no skin!"

"Look, if she tries to kill one of us, it’s going to be me. I am her older brother after all. I just meant that," he looks down at the table before meeting Kurt’s eyes again. "Well, she didn’t flip out when she saw us."

"Yeah!" Kurt throws his hands in the air. "She was probably too shocked to say anything and is going to spend her entire morning rehearsal plotting to kill one or both of us."

Blaine steps forward, grabbing Kurt’s hand and resisting the urge to just pull him close and repeat last night. “Look, Kurt, she was a little freaked out and angry, but it was aimed at  _me_. I’m sure she’ll have calmed down by the time she gets back from rehearsal.” Taking a step closer, he decides to just go for it, “so what do you say we go back to your room and I can help you… relax a little,” he winks.

“Blaine,” Kurt lets out, a fond smile spreading across his face. “We’re not- what about  _Rachel?_ ” He reminds sternly as Blaine drags one of his hands up his bare chest.

“I won’t tell her we had sex again if you don’t,” Blaine grins, finally giving in and pulling Kurt’s hips flush against his.

Kurt freezes. “Wait, she knows we had sex?”

“She- well. She assumes we did. She kind of… caught me sneaking out of your room dressed like this an hour or two after she had first walked in on us so she basically has all the evidence she needs.”

“She is going to  _kill_  me,” Kurt frets, pulling away so he can pace. “And then she’s going to want to know what my intentions are and what if she asks how long this has been going on?” Kurt exclaims, stopping as he turns to face Blaine.

“Weeeell,” Blaine says, taking a step closer, because seriously Kurt needs to either put a shirt on or let him  _touch_. He’s somehow gotten even hotter since the last time, and it’s just not helping Blaine to take the situation as seriously as Kurt seems to believe it warrants. “What if we-” Blaine quickly changes tack as Kurt gives him a pointed look. “We’ll talk to her about it together, and I promise I’ll protect you if she decides to try and kill you. Which she won’t. She knows I’m pretty much biologically required to forgive her if she yells at me. Plus, you two live together.”

Suddenly Kurt bursts out laughing. “I can’t believe that she caught us  _now_. I snuck off to make out with you so many times in high school and we do it  _once_ here and she knows.”

Blaine smiles, “I’m not sure if that’s a reflection on her observation skills or our sneaking around skills. We should practice our ‘doing it’ skills just to make sure those haven’t changed,” he adds licking his lips.

“Oh my  _god_ , Blaine,” Kurt huffs. “You have quite the one track mind this morning don’t you?”

“I think you would too if you stopped long enough to realize that we have the apartment to ourselves for another two hours and I have to go back to Boston tomorrow morning.” He pauses a foot away from Kurt, looking him up and down again before looking down at himself. “Maybe I should take my shirt off too to even the playing field here,” he suggests with a raised eyebrow while toying with the bottom of his undershirt.

Kurt gives him a withering look for a moment before fisting his hand in Blaine’s shirt, pulling him forward. “I can help you with that in my room,” he says before pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

“See,” Blaine grins, as Kurt tugs him off to his room. “All we need is something to take our minds off Rachel.”

“Rule 1,” Kurt says, pushing Blaine lightly onto the bed, before straddling him. “No mentioning Rachel.”

“What’s rule number two?” Blaine asks, hips bucking up in an attempt to get some friction.

“I hadn’t really thought that far ahead. I’m taking your clothes off now though.”

* * *

“Blaine? Kurt? You two better still be here because we clearly need to have a conversation,” Rachel calls out.

“Shit,” Kurt whispers, grabbing his blankets to pull them over his head, subsequently pulling most of them off Blaine.

“Hey!” Blaine shouts indignantly, trying to tug them back.

“Are you two seriously in there together right now?” Rachel asks, voice coming from near the curtain. “I’m coming in there and you better be dressed!”

There’s a shriek and a thud as Blaine falls off the bed in his hurry to find some damn clothes, seeing as how Kurt is refusing to share  _any_  of the blankets. “Just- one second Rach.”

He hears an annoyed groan, but ignores it as he scrambles into his underwear and pants from the other night and throws his undershirt back on before tossing Kurt’s clothes at him.

“I’m not here,” he hears Kurt grumble with they hit him.

“Seriously Kurt?” he says, throwing a pair of socks at where his head should be for good measure.

“You better come out here right now,” Rachel yells from the living room, “Or I’m going in there whether you’re dressed or not!”

“ _I’m_  dressed,” Blaine says, stepping out into the living room. He raises his voice a little, looking back over his shoulder, “ _Kurt_ is pretending he’s part of the bed.”

“The blankets need me,” Kurt calls back. “And you said you’d have this talk with her.”

“I said  _we_  would,” Blaine responds, rolling his eyes. “Just, come talk Kurt, Rachel hasn’t killed me yet so it won’t be that bad.”

They hear a loud sigh followed by two feet hitting the ground. “Fine. Give me five minutes.”

“So little sister,” Blaine says, flopping down on the couch and resting his head against the arm nearest to her. “What can we do for you?”

“You can explain to me why the two of you suddenly fell into bed yesterday and then  _again_  today. I thought Kurt was over his stupid crush on you.”

“Kurt had a crush on me?” Blaine asks at the same time that an indignant shout comes from across the apartment.

“Hey! That is none of your business!” There’s a pause, and then Kurt makes his way into the living room, dressed in the jeans Blaine had thrown at him and a clean shirt.

“You had a crush on me?” Blaine asks, sitting up to address Kurt now.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Of course I did you idiot. How did you even know about that, Rachel?”

Rachel scoffs. “Please. I think  _anyone_  who saw you near him could have guessed. You would get so moony eyed around him. And don’t think I didn’t notice how you would wake up and make breakfast after sleepovers whenever he was home.”

“Whatever,” Kurt says, a blush high on his cheeks.

Blaine moves his feet so Kurt can sit down, putting his feet on Kurt’s lap before saying, “In case you didn’t know, I’ve kind of always had a thing for you.”

Kurt smiles at him, rubbing his feet gently before returning his attention to Rachel. “Look Rachel, I’m sorry that we didn’t tell you anything, but what were we going to do, send you a text to say ‘Boning your brother! Girl talk later? Xoxo,” Kurt asks. He only barely manages to keep from taking it back because of the horrified look on Rachel’s face.

“Please never send me a text like that,” she says. “I just don’t  _understand,”_  she proceeds to complain. “You dated Adam for  _months_  Kurt and you never slept with him. But suddenly my brother comes to visit and you guys are all over each other?”

Blaine shoots Kurt a questioning look, wondering if it’s okay to tell Rachel about their past encounters. “Listen, Rachel, it wasn’t like that. We’ve…” Blaine sits up, turning to face Rachel fully. “We hooked up a few-”

“Twelve,” Kurt mutters.

“Times back in Ohio. So it wasn’t entirely-”

“You’ve been having sex behind my back for years?!” Rachel shouts, leaping up in an outrage. “And neither of you told me?”

“We weren’t having  _sex_ ,” Kurt says, glaring at Blaine for making Rachel think they had. “It was just some making out that we didn’t tell you about because we weren’t sure how you’d react, and it wasn’t as though we were secretly dating or anything so…”

“And now?”


	3. Finale

“Well-,” Blaine fidgets. “I’m in Boston and Kurt’s-”

“And Kurt is going to kill you if Blaine once again decides on his own if we’re going to be anything or not,” Kurt cuts Blaine off with a glare.

“I-,” Blaine glances at Kurt before returning his attention to Rachel. “Can we have a few minutes alone to discuss this?”

“What, so I can come back to you guys in bed together again?!” Rachel huffs indignantly.

“There’s a coffee shop across the street, we can go there,” Kurt offers, standing up with a shrug. “I just need to grab my shoes.

* * *

Reaching the entrance way of the building, Kurt pulls Blaine to a stop.

"I thought we were going across the street?" Blaine asks, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"We're only going across the street if you weren't just about to tell Rachel that we can't be together because of the distance."

Blaine fidgets before throwing his hands in the air. "What else am I supposed to say? It's true!"

Kurt scoffs, folding his arms over his chest. "You're supposed to include me in the conversation. Last time you didn't. I came to terms with it but this time we're going to at least pretend to be adults and have an actual conversation."

Letting out a breath, Blaine relaxes a little. “Alright, let’s have a conversation.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “That all the enthusiasm you can muster?”

Rolling his eyes, Blaine lets out a little laugh. “Sorry. What’d you want to say?”

“In there you made it sound as though you liked me. That you _have_ liked me. For years. So what’s up with the ‘we can’t date’ routine?”

“Long distance never works,” Blaine sighs, leaning against the wall and looking at Kurt. “Believe me. I would _love_ to date you, but-”

“Blaine,” Kurt interrupts. “Long distance doesn’t _never_ work. And besides, most of the time when it doesn’t work out, distance isn’t the reason. Sure it’s more complicated, but-”

Blaine grabs his hand. “I’m not sure I can do long distance.”

“You’d cheat on me?” Kurt asks, pulling his hand away and crossing his arms over his chest.

“No! No. No no no, _no_.” Blaine steps closer. “I’m just- apparently I can be a little clingy as a boyfriend. I’m not sure how well I’d handle not being able to hold hands, or cuddle, or kiss, or hug, or anything else on a regular basis.”

Kurt’s stance softens as he gives Blaine an appraising look. “How about for now, we don’t date. Instead, we start talking on the phone. See what happens. It’s been a while since we just talked.”

“Not dating?”

“Not dating,” Kurt confirms. “Friends. You can date whoever you want in Boston.”

“Okay,” Blaine smiles at him. “We haven’t spent much time on our friendship.”

“Exactly.” Kurt squeezes his hand before turning to go back up the stairs.

“I’ve missed talking to you.”

“Me too.” Kurt agrees.

Halfway up, Blaine pauses. “Hey Kurt?” Stopping, Kurt turns to look at him. “I’m sorry if I totally mislead you with the sex. I want to date you, I just…”

“I know,” Kurt interrupts, giving Blaine a little half smile before starting up the stairs again. “Next time we’re having this discussion _before_ hooking up though.”

* * *

 

**Two(ish) Years Later**

"Hello?"

"I got it!"

"Well hello to you too."

"Hi Kurt,” Blaine replies teasingly. “I got the job!"

"You got the- you mean the one in New York? The one with NBC?!"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god, that's amazing Blaine!" Kurt cheers. "When're you moving out here?"

"Day after graduation!” Blaine says, smile evident in his voice. “Assuming I can somehow find an apartment by then."

"Stay here,” Kurt immediately offers. “Rachel's on tour for a few months so there's plenty of space for you!"

"Am I allowed to ask you on a date if we're living together?"

"A date?" Kurt splutters.

"...yes?" There's a pause before Blaine starts backtracking. "I thought- but if you don't want to anymore-"

"No, no, I still want to." Kurt rushes to reassure him. "I just- wasn't sure you would."

"Why wouldn't I?" Blaine scoffs.

"Well it's been more than two years since we last …did anything and you we’ve both dated over people and I just thought-”

“I want to give us a try if you want to,” Blaine interrupts. “I think it’s about time we gave it a chance.”

Kurt swallows nervously. What if after all this time spent with Blaine in the back of his mind as the perfect boyfriend, things fall apart? Then again, what if he never gives it a chance to work? After all this time it would be a shame.

“Kurt?”

“Yeah? Oh- right. Yes, let’s give it a try.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

* * *

Kurt’s busy cleaning up the loft when there’s a knock on the door.

He freezes momentarily, heart thumping wildly in his chest, before running to the door. Sliding it open, he’s  greeted by dozens of roses.  “Hel-” Blaine’s head pops out, “Blaine!” Kurt beams, stepping back and beckoning him into the apartment. “Come in, come in. What’s with all the flowers.”

“They’re for you,” Blaine says, thrusting them towards Kurt. “For your hospitality in letting me sublet for a few months while I get my bearings, and for agreeing to go on a date with me after everything I’ve put you through.”

“About that…”

Blaine’s eyes widened, smile faltering. “Did you change your mind?”

“No!” Kurt rushes to reassure, flowers clutched in one hand. “I just wanted to talk about the future I guess. I’m getting ahead of myself here, but since we’re both pursuing careers that entail a lot of travel or potential to be bouncing around to various locations, sometimes on a moment’s notice, I figured I should bring it up now.” He fidgets a little, before looking Blaine in the eye. “If this dating thing works out, will you be able to do long distance when it happens?”

“Yes. I’m- We already have a strong foundation for a relationship, and I’ve grown up a bit, and I- _I really like you Kurt_ ,” Blaine breathed out.

Setting the flowers in a nearby vase – after discarding the older flowers – Kurt beams at Blaine. “Good. Then tomorrow night I’m taking you to-”

“No! I’m taking you out to dinner and then we’re seeing _Wicked_. If you want,” Blaine amended. “I kind of already bought the tickets.”

“Who am I to say no to a broadway show?” Kurt winks at Blaine before beckoning him further into the apartment. “Come on, I’ll show you your room.”


End file.
